The Divisions of Maternal-Fetal Medicine and Perinatal Medicine have for years been engaged in productive research involving the diabetic pregnancy. These combined Divisions manage about 100 such pregnancies yearly and, in order to follow them, have developed a functional complications clinic and all necessary auxiliary facilities. The perinatal mortality rate of these diabetic pregnancies during the past few years has been enviable. The diabetic pregnancy clinical research unit seeks both to validate efficacious management schemes for the diabetic during pregnancy and to make these management schemes available to the widest possible number of patients. The first objective is to define the efficacy of current management schemes in terms of both maternal and pediatric outcomes. The second objective is to formulate and prospectively study alternative medical management schemes for handling the diabetic pregnancy. Evaluation will be inclusive of both maternal and pediatric outcomes. The third objective is to accomplish this clinical research in a manner such that any efficacious management techniques can be expeditiously made available to interested practitioners throughout the state. This project utilizes information system aids that can significantly overcome the logistic obstacles to performing clinical trials.